Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a power supply device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a power supply device for varying an output voltage according to a load current variation.
Description of Related Art
Many electronic products in the end-user electronics market are being manufactured so as to be switched between the standby mode and non-standby mode. The electronic product are designed to be switched to the standby mode and thereafter to wake and start up depending on the user's preference or any other external factor without any delay, besides the regular turn on and off functions thereof. In order to meet the powers required for operation of the electronic products under non-standby mode and standby mode, the commercial power supply includes two output ports for respectively provides standby power and non-standby power to the electronic products electrically connected thereto, wherein the potential level of the standby power is usually lower than that of the non-standby power. As such, the volume of the power supply is bulky and expensive.
The commercial power supply only provides the non-standby power via one of the output ports when the electronic products are operated under non-standby mode. Conversely, the commercial supply provides the standby power via the other output port not only when the electronic product are operated under non-standby mode, but also when the electronic products are operated under standby mode. As such, the power consumption of the power supply is increased during the electronic products is operated under non-standby mode.